


【DC/TimJay】In The Name Of Desire | Two Day

by Sue_Yan



Series: 〖DC/Jason Todd Omega Week〗In The Name Of Desire [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue_Yan/pseuds/Sue_Yan
Summary: ‼️Jason Todd Omega Week Day 2：伪装成其他性别+神秘孢子导致的意外发⚠︎⚠︎⚠︎情‼️A装B！Tim / O！Jason，Tim→→→Jason，旧法外提及‼️一个我流的ABO私设：Alpha可以通过闭合腺体来伪装成Beta‼️我感觉我可能还是写沙雕文更有天赋些‼️结局有虐注意！





	【DC/TimJay】In The Name Of Desire | Two Day

**-In The Name Of Desire- **

当Jason跌入门中的时候他终于支撑不住跪倒在了地板上，红色头罩仿佛掐住他的喉颈一般限制着他的呼吸，他颤抖着手在下颚处摸索了好久才伴随着“咔哒”一声将那该死的头罩扯下来扔在一旁。失去了头罩的阻隔，浓郁的花香霎时从Omega的后颈处涌出弥漫了整间安全屋。

他刚刚和法外者结束一场绝对可以将其称之为愚蠢的地外冒险，该死的Roy Harper执意要去一颗未经开采的小行星上寻找什么新金属，却没想到那里的空气中飘散着肉眼难以察觉的、会促使雌性哺乳动物发情的雾状孢子。

而法外者三人里，Kori的特殊能力能使她不受任何外星物质的影响，Roy则是个压根不会为发情期所困扰的Beta，这就导致了几乎在他们踏出生化飞船的一瞬间，在生物学上被归类为“雌性”的Jason便中了招。

“Shit……”Jason拖动着自己无力的四肢尝试着从地上站起来，他没能提前准备好抑制剂和按摩棒，又不想让两个队友看到他这副软弱的模样，所以他至少得把自己关进浴室里——每逢这个时候，他总会选择一间远离市区的地下安全屋来度过热潮，那里放满了发情期Omega所需要的所有用品，而墙壁四周植入的钢板也能保证他不会在意识模糊的时候跑出去给人强奸。

但显然Jason又一次低估了在情潮影响下的Omega有多脆弱，贴身的凯夫拉装甲只是轻微的摩擦着他的皮肤便让他软了腰，甚至让他产生了一种被许多人一起抚摸的错觉。Jason哼了一声，快感反映在身体上就是不受控制涌出后穴的透明粘液。

他在心中咒骂着，第二性别最早会在16岁迎来分化期，但Jason不幸的在那之前就死了，所以他也无法确定自己究竟本该如此，还是那邪恶的绿色池水在他死而复生之后影响了他的体质，但不论如何都改变不了他此时此刻憎恨着自己身为Omega的事实，淫荡的本性和疲软的手脚都好像他是个无能的婊子。

有那么一段时间Jason觉得自己失去了意识，直到微凉的晚风扫过他被汗液浸透的身体他才清醒过来——而红罗宾正蹲在窗柩上看着他。

“军火库说你不太好，夜翼让我过来看看。”

“关上。”Jason艰难地说道，同时再一次试图将自己从地板上撑起来，他可不想哥谭夜晚那些罪恶的影子顺着他无法掩藏的味道找过来。红罗宾没有多言，听话的从窗台上下来同时拉紧窗户，原本顺着微风飘散出去的信息素便再度被围困在了狭小的空间里。

“红罗宾，呼，庄园…抑制剂……”Jason扶着床沿深一步浅一步地走向浴室，他两腿抖如筛糠，大量分泌出的肠液顺着腿根滑下来，他希望房间的昏暗多少能遮盖他裤子上的濡湿，这样红罗宾也就看不到他湿润的眼睛和潮红的脸颊描绘着他生理上对性爱有多么渴望。

虽然他对红罗宾一直保持着若即若离的态度，但无论夜翼还是蝙蝠侠都是Alpha，眼下确实唯有不会为发情的Omega信息素所影响的Beta是最适合帮忙的选择。

当然了，Tim是个Beta，毫无疑问。Alpha虽然没有自主发情期，但仍然会被Omega的信息素刺激到难以自拔，而Jason几乎从未见过Tim有过任何关乎于第二性别的失态表现，即使是在Wayne家族主办的酒会上被那些上流社会所推崇的身娇体弱的Omega投怀送抱亦是如此。

如果他不是阳痿，那几乎只能是个Beta了。

“你又想靠抑制剂度过吗？”红罗宾的声音听上去遥远极了，Jason知道这是由于热潮已经开始影响他的五感，他的耳中嗡嗡作响。当他完全进入发情期，他就会变成一个脑子里什么都没有，只想着被操进床单里的荡妇，他可以把自己锁起来任凭自己如何哭喊如何求饶，也唯独不要在人前变成那副令人作呕的姿态。

“或者你有更好的办法。”Jason冷笑，他的手已经摸到浴室的把手了。

“或者你可以考虑一下这里有个现成的。”红罗宾紧接着开口。

“Excuse me？”

“我知道你自从分化以来就一直通过抑制剂来度过发情，我想你也意识到了，”红罗宾在这里停顿了几秒钟，然后又继续说：“你需要的剂量变得更多了，长久下去，你会产生抗药性，并且有可能随时进入发情期。”

Jason的汗顺着脖子落入衣襟里——他得承认红罗宾是正确的，他总是正确的。抑制剂作用在他身体上的时效越来越短了，他知道如果自己继续放任这种情况，总有一天他会跪倒在随便某个Alpha的脚下哭着求对方贯穿他的身体。

“我会需要一个固定的床伴，”他说，“但不是你。”

红罗宾呼吸一滞，他踏上前一步，绕过房间中央的床铺逼近了Jason：“因为你仍然憎恨我？”

Jason硬撑着摇了摇头，上帝，夜翼为什么要把这缠人的小鬼派到他这里来，以至于他要强忍着手淫的欲望开导他的继任者？

“如果你还记得你自己是一个Beta。”

发情中的Omega对性的渴望是Beta难以望及的，他们理解不了前者的生理构造决定了他们迟早会变得不再是他们，这些与Beta结合的Omega中出轨、遭遇强暴甚至被绑架做私人性奴的存在难以胜数，这就是为什么直到现在国际上仍然有许多声音不提倡乃至反对BO的结合。

一个Beta拯救不了Omega，只会使他们的欲望更盛，Jason年幼的时候见得够多了。

而红罗宾似乎没想到这就是Jason拒绝他的理由，他显然愣住了，“就这个？”

“你还想要什么？‘我们彼此憎恨’？”Jason的呼吸越来越沉重，他不会再继续浪费时间了，拖得越久他就越不想知道接下来会发生什么事，“仅此而已，没有更多了，现在滚吧。”

但红罗宾不依不饶地跨步到Jason身边一把攥住了他的手腕将他推在浴室的门上，Jason猝不及防的被撞了这么一下，Omega本性让他的眼睛里不受控制的蒙上了一层泪雾。

红罗宾抵住他的胸膛，隔着多米诺面具与他四目相对——他原本要比Jason矮上一个头，但无奈此时Jason的双腿根本使不上力气，如果不是红罗宾将大腿卡进他的胯下撑住了他的躯体，他此刻恐怕已经倒在地上了，所以这也就导致了他们的视线近乎持平。

“如果你觉得我无法满足你，那你大可不必担心。”红罗宾凑近了，沉下嗓音说道。他温热的气息撒在Jason的面颊处，在那附近激起了一小片鸡皮疙瘩，“我猜你的生理卫生课学的并不好。”

“……什么？”Jason的身体颤动着，他不想说该死的红罗宾的大腿正好垫在他已然微微勃起的阴茎下边，挤压着他敏感脆弱的阴囊，他由衷的希望对方没有发现自己被他的大腿蹭硬了。

但上帝显然没听到Jason的祈祷，红罗宾用冰冷的凯夫拉手甲抚慰着Jason滚烫的仿佛燃烧起来的皮肤，然后他听到红罗宾的声音在他耳边响起：“Alpha可以通过闭合腺体来阻止信息素的散发，这很有效的减少了会刺激到Omega的概率。”

Jason屏住了呼吸，“这是什么意思。”

“意思就是，”红罗宾说：“你有没有想过我可能是个Alpha？”年轻的义警打开了长久闭合的腺体，咖啡与黑巧混合过后的苦涩在顷刻间盖过了满室属于Omega的馨香，将Jason环绕其中。

“什、唔……”Jason原本还勉强撑得住的上半身在突如其来的信息素中猛地软进了比他小上一圈的红罗宾的怀抱中，他咬住下嘴唇强忍着想要呻吟的欲望，但下体仍然遵从本能的在红罗宾被凯夫拉装甲包裹着的大腿上前后磨蹭了起来。

一想到那光滑的纤维上或许已经沾满了他的体液，Jason就从心底涌起了一股夹杂着羞耻的奇异快感。

但他想不明白，Tim Drake怎么会是Alpha？

——他怎么能是Alpha？

“我们先解决你的问题，然后再来讨论我的事情，好吗？”红罗宾语气诚恳的询问道，就好像他不知道Jason此时只想躺在床上对他张开双腿一样。

接着，他摘下面具凑过去吻他。

许多第一次见面的人都觉得Jason会是那个混迹情场的浪子，而Tim一定乖巧又木讷，事实却正好相反。Jason的吻技糟糕的一塌糊涂，Tim则有一条好舌头。后者丰富的恋爱经验告诉他即使他的前女友们对他这个人有一万个愤怒到会选择泼他一脸咖啡的理由，但绝对没有一条与他的吻技有关。

他扣住Jason的后颈，与他唇齿交融，拇指还带有一点情色意味的摩挲着那在情潮中微微凸起的腺体的位置。多余的唾液从两人相叠的唇角滚下来，在Jason修长的脖颈上一路留下痕迹。

情潮带来的影响让Jason的大脑中充斥着迷蒙与混沌，只能半瞌着眼睛接受Tim娴熟吻技的攻势，“去床上……”Jason在接吻的空挡含糊不清地说道。

Tim闻声引导着Jason走向床铺，然后双双倒进柔软的床垫里，在这期间Tim没有停止亲吻他，他比自己想象中更喜欢Jason嘴唇的触感，光是听着Jason急促的呼气声就足以让他的性器在战服下勃起了。

披风、万能腰带和印着蝙蝠纹样的紧身衣被扔了一地，月光从窗帘的缝隙中遛进来，笼罩在两道赤身裸体的身影上。

“床头柜，有、有避孕套……”Jason惊讶于自己还能想起这件事，他的阴茎早在Tim褪去他已经被自身分泌的液体浸透的裤子的同时就跳出了束缚，颤颤巍巍的吐着前液，欲拒还迎的邀请着来自Alpha的抚弄。而Tim也不比他好到哪儿去，少年皱着眉头，一向冷静自持的Wayne企业的年轻总裁粗鲁地在他原本摆放整齐的抽屉中翻找着，然后从中掏出一盒杰士邦，单手捏着用牙齿撕开一枚套在自己青筋暴起的阴茎上——Tim虽然看上去薄弱又修长，但他的性器还是拥有着Alpha一贯的惊人尺寸——随意套弄了两下便抵在了Jason早已被情液浸泡的柔软放松的穴口上。

“呜…”Jason抽噎了起来，他弓起腰腹，躯体上覆盖着一层薄汗，浑身都散发着信息素的香气——Jason的味道很难用一种事物来形容，就像雨后沾着盐渍的重重花瓣制成的香料撒了满床，温柔又急切的催促着Tim。

他用两条大腿夹着Tim精瘦的腰杆拉向自己，天生就该握着枪柄的双手此时却蜷缩在一起揪紧了被单。Jason的肉体动情的颤抖着，用自己都感到难以置信的甜腻嗓音叫喊道：“快进来，Tiiiiiiiim——”

Tim的额头突突直跳，他不再顾虑，扶着阴茎一挺下身将自己全数送进了那口潮湿的洞穴中。

他们同时发出欢愉的叹息。

Jason的胸口起伏着，在身体被填满的瞬间绷紧了小腹，他伸出手握住自己胀痛的性器上下抚慰起来，蠕动着的肠肉缠绕在Tim的阴茎上试图吞的更深。

Tim深吸了一口气，Omega的肠道深处仿佛无垠的黑洞吸附着他，而生殖腔的穴口更是像另一张嘴一般隔着橡胶套吮吸着他的阴茎。他挺动起了腰身。

Jason的呻吟十分克制，他咬住自己的手背，闭着眼睛任凭泪水在快感的刺激下落进床铺中，只偶尔在难以忍受的时候才从喉咙中溢出几声底哼。Tim扣住Jason的腿弯将它们高高地抬起来，就着抽插的动作弯下身子吻去Jason的眼泪。后者在Alpha安抚性的亲吻中睁开双目，深翡翠色的眸子里一片茫然。

我爱你。年轻的Alpha亲吻着已经被情潮剥夺了意识的Omega无声地告白。

“Tim……！不！”他加快了律动的频率，无限次的研磨过Omega经不起刺激的生殖腔口与前列腺，Jason高昂的呻吟还未来得及出口便被主导着他欲望的Alpha含入唇舌之中。

Jason找寻着呼吸的机会，他用没有自慰的那只手环绕住Tim的肩膀，Tim听见有一个声音在说：“标记他，你知道你想要他，他现在就在你眼前！”

这个念头太诱人了，Jason完全失去了自主意识，Omega的腺体与他的嘴唇就隔着一层薄薄的皮肤——就在他咬下去的瞬间，Jason尖叫着射出了精液。

Omega清甜的信息素迅速的被Tim特有的苦味覆盖，Tim又狠狠地干了几下那紧缩的穴口，然后撤出自己的阴茎剥掉安全套，将浊白的液体尽数射在了Jason的小腹上，与他自己的交融在一起。

Tim伏在Jason身上闭眼喘息了片刻，然后去浴室洗湿了一条毛巾回来替仍然躺在床上平息余韵的Jason擦拭身体，当他做完这一切抬头再去看Jason的时候，后者眼中的情欲已经完全消散了。

“你标记了我？”Jason用沙哑的声音开口问道，他的眼睛里什么情绪也没有，让年轻的Alpha拿不准他的态度。

“抱歉……”Tim坐在床脚，像个做错了事的孩子一样搅着自己的手指，“一个临时标记，我不确定你想要这个，但……”

“但这是最佳选择。”Jason打断他：“你有Wayne企业要管理，不能和一个发情中的Omega厮混一整个星期。”

“不！我不是这个意思！”Tim慌张地解释道：“只是临时标记会让你不那么……难过。”他选择了一个中性词来描绘Omega发情时的体会，“你生气了吗？Jay？”

而听到他这么问的Jason却只是轻轻叹了口气。他对着Tim招招手，直到后者在他身边躺下将脸埋入他的肩窝，又顺势搂住他的腰才继续说：“我没有在责怪你，你只是做了身为Alpha该做的一切。”

他稍微挣脱了一点Tim的怀抱，扭动着酸痛的身体侧过身子，只用后背面对着Tim。

他们安静地躺了一会，直到空气中粘稠的信息素悄然褪去，Jason才又继续说道：“在我很小的时候，我希望自己能够成为一个Alpha，这样我就可以从Willis手中保护我妈妈。”

Tim没有出声，他沉默地将额头靠在Jason凸起的漂亮的蝴蝶骨上。

“十三岁的时候，我希望自己一辈子都只是个Beta，因为只有Beta能够不受任何影响的永远站在蝙蝠侠身边，与他一起守护哥谭的夜晚。”

“可是我分化成了一个Omega。我既成为不了那个想保护母亲的孩子，也成为不了蝙蝠侠的搭档了。”Jason声音中的疲惫不知为何让Tim心如鼓擂，他默默收紧了揽住Jason腰肢的手臂，仿佛下一秒Jason就会变成一只鸟儿飞离他的怀抱。

“我曾经讨厌过你，Tim，但我们后来和好了，你是一个Beta，我为此感到高兴，因为这样我们就谁也不会被对方影响，我们两个距离的那么近，这个家中只有你能让我感到安全。”

“我知道这个世界从不公平。我被虐杀，我死而复生，上帝却还觉得不够残忍，他把我从一个地狱又推进了另一个地狱，可我唯独不愿意屈服于命运，我与本能对抗，我拼了命地挣扎，有多少次我被敌人发现Omega的身份而身陷囫囵，”Jason平静地说，“Alpha们却可以玩笑般的将自己藏进人群独善其身。”

Tim小小的倒吸了一口气，他感觉自己浑身的血液都因为Jason的最后一句话而被冻住了。

Jason第一次如此平稳而安全的度过发情期，他感到少有地困乏，他闭上双目，他知道自己急需一场睡眠，“……惊讶于我知道这个？孩子，我在学期间所有的课程分数可都是A，包括生理卫生课。”

少年的呼吸静止了，他的指尖冰凉。

“我要为自己私自认为你是Beta而道歉，可是Tim，Tim……”Jason呼唤着Alpha的名字，长长地吐出了一口气，“你又为什么要欺骗我呢？”

“不！Jason！我只是……”我害怕Alpha的身份会吓跑你……我爱你，在你还是罗宾的时候我就爱上你了……我没想欺骗你的……

但Jason没有允许他说完：“——我觉得自己已经开始憎恨你了。”

！！

Tim贴在Jason的后背上，眼泪不受控制的流了出来。

“我很抱歉，Tim，”Jason感到了背上的湿润，但他没有对此发表任何看法，他的声音在黑夜里平稳又冷淡，像在谈论无关的事：“我为此感到抱歉。”

Tim什么话也说不出来。

他知道自己刚刚拥有了Jason，又很快在即刻间失去了他。

-END-


End file.
